Diabetes patients need to measure their blood sugar level on a regular basis and inject insulin based on this measured blood sugar level to maintain a normal blood sugar level. To maintain this normal blood sugar level, diabetes patients need to measure the blood sugar level on a regular basis, and sample a small amount of blood from their fingertips using a blood test apparatus and measure the blood sugar level from the sampled blood.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional blood test apparatus is formed with: housing 2; cylindrical body 2a that forms this housing 2; opening part 2c that forms the front end of this cylindrical body 2a; laser emitting apparatus 3 that is provided in housing 2; blood sensor 4 (hereinafter, “sensor”) that is attached facing this laser emitting apparatus 3; electrical circuit section 5 that is connected to this blood sensor 4; and filter 6 that is provided between laser emitting apparatus 3 and blood sensor 4 and that allows laser light 3a to pass.
The operation of blood test apparatus 1 constituted as described above will be explained below. First, sensor 4 and filter 6 that are not used yet are attached. Then, as shown in FIG. 2, blood test apparatus 1 is abutted on skin 9 of the left hand using, for example, the right hand. Next, puncturing button 3b shown in FIG. 1 is pressed. Then, laser emitting apparatus 3 emits laser light 3a. Laser light 3a passes filter 6 and sensor 4 and punctures skin 9 (see FIG. 2). By this puncturing, blood 10 flows out from skin 9. This blood 10 is detected by sensor 4. Then, electrical circuit section 5 provided in blood test apparatus 1 measures the blood sugar level. After the measurement of the blood sugar level is finished, sensor 4 is removed and discarded. Further, filter 6 is separately removed depending on how dirty filter 6 is and is discarded.
Furthermore, for example, Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 are known as prior art reference information related to the present invention. Patent Document 2 discloses an example of a conventional blood test apparatus of an optical reading measurement type (without a filter).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Translation of PCT Application Laid-Open No. 2004-533866    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-170031